This invention deals with a new chamber intended to be used with insulating shafts or rods, with a view toward connecting and disconnecting electric switches, so as to extinguish the electric arc formed during operation, especially in medium and high voltage overhead lines.
As is widely known in the art, the use of a portable device, known as a "Load Booster", is getting more and more popular in opening single-pole section switches in medium and high tension overhead lines.
These switches, normally installed without chambers or other devices for quenching the electric arc, may need to be opened without first shutting off the current. To make this possible, portable manual devices are used with electric arc break chambers placed at the end of operation in insulating rods.